Red's Origin
by Sol's Darkness
Summary: Just a crazy idea of mine, seeing as Red's parents never even show up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Red's Origin

This is just a crazy idea of mine… Sorry to the followers of RB.

…

The genetic scientist wiped his brow. He couldn't have sweat dripping into his eyes, not at such a critical time.

Why had he agreed to do this? He was making a monstrosity. A genetic freak.

Why did he care anymore, if Team Rocket and Giovanni threatened him into making this? It would just bring more harm than good.

He looked at the clock. It was finished growing.

He looked into the large test tube. Inside, was a little baby boy, grown from a mixture of DNA.

A super-soldier. Grown to have remarkable empathy with pokemon, just short of Viridian Forest level. Meant for battling, endurance at least two times that of a normal human being, loyal, clever under pressure, and more.

He drew the baby boy out. Why, oh why had he made this… thing? He had put everyone in danger.

And the scientist made a split-second decision. The experiment would be a failure. It would die within minutes.

But, when he had prepared the needle to inject the chemicals that would kill it, the experiment opened its eyes.

They were red for a second, then faded to brown. He began to develop.

The scientist felt excited and full of dread at the same time.

The boy looked to be four years old now, and had the brainpower of one. A mop of wild, spiky black hair had grown, and he was physically fit. The boy blinked.

The scientist just couldn't kill him.

"Black hair… black is the color of death. You had red eyes, the color of war and bloodshed. I hope, little one, that you wage war against Team Rocket. Make them bleed out everything they have, and then some. Destroy, bring death to it, so it can never harm anything again."

"But what to call you…?"

The little boy's brown eyes flashed a brilliant crimson once again.

"Yes. Yes, you're right. I shall call you Red."

…

The little boy was standing in the forest, bewildered, as the scientist placed a baseball hat backwards on his head and pinned a note to his vest.

"Now, Red, you probably won't remember me once you get older. I hope you don't."

Red looked around, and giggled at the poliwag circling his feet.

The scientist quickly captured it, and gave it to Red. "This poliwag will protect you. Treat it kindly. Now, I want you to go to the nearest town and give them the note I just pinned on your vest. Tell them your name, if you can. I don't, know, but I hope you can speak and understand English by now… whatever you do, don't mention me. Alright? Nod yes if you understand me."

Red nodded.

The scientist smiled. "Good. Now, it's time for me to disappear…"

…

Professor Oak stood outside, studying pokemon with his grandson, Green.

He glanced around. "Where has Green wandered off to…?"

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Come quick! There's a boy my age in the forest!"

The little boy tore off into the bushes, his grandfather hurrying after.

And there, before him, was a dirty, scratched up little boy.

Oak rushed up, "Are you okay? What happened? Where are your parents?"

The boy did nothing more than unpin a piece of paper from his vest, handing it to the professor, who opened it up.

This is Red. He has no family. Please take the enclosed money as a donation to your town, and please use some to build a house for him. He is very special.

The professor looked up from the note, and over at the boy, who was hugging a poliwag tightly.

"Here, come with me. My name is Professor Oak, and this is my grandson, Green. How about you out that poliwag away for a bit, Red?"

Red frowned, hugging the pokemon tighter, muttering "Poli."

"… all right. Follow me. And welcome to Pallet Town."

…

Heehee. . .. … … how do you like it? I've had this in my head for a while. And it's crazy. Probably one of my most farfetch'd idea yet. (Heheheheheheheheheheh…)  
Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Giovanni

…

"You're just a bundle of energy, aren't you, Red?"

Giovanni looked at the little, overconfident boy running around ahead of him. He couldn't help but notice odd things about him, like the fact that he bonded with the pokemon he had caught unusually quickly, and he had been able to see pretty easily in the darkness of that cave.

Giovanni remembered when he had asked the current top DNA scientist to try and make a super-soldier for team rocket. When the scientist had come and reported that the last experiment that they'd had the budget for had died, Giovanni had been extremely disappointed. That is, until he had noticed the scientist's nose twitching. And he knew that people usually twitched or scrunched their nose when they're lying.

He had also noticed that the ways to dispose the lifeless bodies hadn't been used, and there was a pair of clothes for the experiments missing.

He had always known that someday he would find what was rightfully his…

… but he hadn't expected it to be directly opposing Team Rocket.

No matter. Sometime, somehow, he would find a way to bring Red under his control…


	3. Unstable

Unstable

…

Yellow hummed aimlessly, carrying a box of chocolates. Today was a very special day. Today was the day she was going to admit her crush. And, it was Red's birthday! What better time to confess?

August 8th. She'd been waiting for this day a long time.

Knock knock knock. She waited. And waited. Aaaaaand waited.

Where was he? She'd been standing outside for seven minutes! It wasn't like him…

Knock knock knock. Tick tock. Ding-dong! Tick tock. Ding-ding-ding-ding-diiiiiiing-dong!

Yellow was starting to get seriously worried. There was only one thing to do: call Blue. She'd know what to do.

…

"Well, Yellow, you called the right person. No one better at lock picking!"

"Blue, I didn't mean break into his house…"

"Well, something's obviously wrong! We just need to see!… and, there!"

The door swung open with a soft click.

Nothing seemed wrong. The two girls looked around the living room, and then walked towards the kitchen, footsteps echoing ever so slightly. And they gasped.

A dish and a glass lay, shattered on the floor, alongside Red.

…

The Johto and Kanto Dex Holders gazed worriedly at the Fighter, who lay unconscious on a hospital bed.

Crystal took a shaky breath. "…will he be okay?"

The doctor bit his lip, and shook his head. "We don't know. It's like all of his organs are just… shutting down. We've never seen anything like this."

Yellow looked at the man. "May I try something?"

"What exactly?"

"I'm going to try to heal him. It usually only works on Pokemon, but it might work on him. I've gotten better."

The blonde held her hands over Red's forehead, and a soft glow radiated from them. They didn't know how long she held it for, but eventually, she collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. She looked up at the doctor.

Glancing up from the monitor, he shook his head grimly.

…

Red.

How?!

His mind kept flashing back to the little boy who looked to be four, with the spiky hair, black, like death, and the red eyes turned brown, like blood and war.

Red.

The little boy standing in the forest, with a note pinned to his vest and a poliwag in his arms.

Red.

…

A man holding a plastic grocery bag stepped into the hospital room. The Dex Holders in the room had never seen him before.

"I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave the room, please." He said, softly, yet with power.

Gold opened his mouth to protest, but the doctor beat him to it. "And I'm afraid I can't do that."

The man just looked at them through his glasses, brown eyes intense. "If you want Red to live, then you'll leave the room."

Green glared, protective. "Do you know him?!"

"I guess you could say that. I know a lot about him, though I don't really know him personally." He ran a hand through his shaggy, and slightly spiky, raven hair.

Green's eyes narrowed. "So you're a stalker?"

"Oh, no! Just someone who follows his progress with interest. Actually, I thought that this would happen sometime around today. 20th birthday and all that. Though, I expected it sooner. They don't usually last this long, though he was always special. Now out!" And somehow, he managed to get all of the trainers and the doctor out of the room, locking the door behind him.

…

The man sat down. He had said a bit more than he was comfortable with, but it was necessary to get them to let their guard down. He opened up his grocery bag, and took out the liquid-filled syringe inside. The fluid glowed a faint purple. Actually, he had several in there, enough for Red's whole lifespan. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the bioluminescence. At least, not without ruining the serum.

He rummaged through the drawers of the stand where the IV was dripping, and pulled out a couple cotton balls and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He wet the ball, and rubbed it on a spot just below Red's shoulder.

And then he plunged the syringe in, injecting him with the stabilizing serum.

After all, who wouldn't want to save their son?

…

The man walked out, nodding to the Dex Holders and the nurse whom he had kicked out. "I think you'll find that Red's perfectly healthy now. Oh, Green- take this bag. Whenever this happens, just inject him with one of these and he'll be better in no time."

And he left them gaping.

…

The scientist's return! XD

Since he's basically a super-person, and not naturally, it would make sense that he'd 'expire', right?

I hope you liked it, and this is the last chapter.


End file.
